


Bluebird of happiness

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eavesdropping, M/M, Unrequited Love, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Tsumugi got himself caught in a conversation between the two.





	Bluebird of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4am I stopped watching fe3h for this and forgot to breathe while writing so I don't know how this will turn out I just know I had to write this immediately-

Tsumugi is sure he heard that right.

He didn't know why he was here at the rooftop, but seeing Eichi, he just wanted to be. The boy was sitting alone, thinking about something and Tsumugi thinks that maybe he could talk about things with him. It's been a while after all since both of them have a conversation where Eichi wasn't being weird around him and he hoped they could become friends again.

It's already late, the soft light of the moon illuminates the sky. As beautiful as the night was, the chilliness in the air was a little concerning for him, considering how fragile the other boy's body is, he's sure that it's not good for him to be here at this hour.

Tsumugi approached him, but before he could, someone did first. A boy with long light blue hair which looks like it could shine as bright as the stars when being under the light, coming from the other side, he reached Eichi first. Not knowing why, the first thing that Tsumugi could think of was to hide, even though he had no reason to at all. 

He could hear them talking from where he was, it was about the things with the oddballs and their future. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but right now, it was probably too late since he already cornered himself by hiding from them in the first place. Not realizing, he held his breath in.

"You disappear, just like a bluebird of happiness," Eichi spoke, which almost made Tsumugi choke, but he can't. He convinced himself that it was just a metaphorical thing that Eichi likes to do all the time and had nothing to do with him, but still, that was what Eichi used to call him back in the days where all the mess was happening in Yumenosaki. Despite this, he still kept himself hidden from the two.

Eichi kept talking about how he thought Wataru was planning to get his revenge, which everyone knows it wasn't true except for Eichi himself, but then, he heard something about Wataru's predecessor.

Tsumugi was definitely sure that it was about him, but still, he remained calm. His good luck charm must not be very effective today, he thinks, staying as positive as he could even though he doesn't feel good about being brought up in a conversation like this.

"I wanted to be the real thing, the real bluebird of happiness you couldn't have before."

As he heard that sentence left Wataru's mouth, he holds his breath in, this time, not because he was trying to hide from anyone, but from the realization that hits him without letting him prepare himself, the reality that despite trying so hard, he could never be the real thing, the real bluebird of happiness he wanted to be, only a false one.

Eichi gave him that name, and he tried to live up to it. Even though he knows, always knows since his last day on the stage as fine that he wasn't the one Eichi wants, still, he tried his hardest.

He wanted to stay positive, congratulating them for finally sorting their problems out, for Eichi who found the real bluebird he was looking for, but the next thing he realized was how his glasses are starting to become foggy, and some small drops of warm liquid is rolling down his face, immediately cooling down after the breeze touches them. Eichi probably has no idea how much Tsumugi wanted to be in that position, being the one who brings happiness to him, being beside him, but he guesses he won't be able to be as good as Wataru.

He can't believe the situation he got himself into right now, first, he was trying to talk to Eichi, then he got nervous and hide one Wataru showed up, was brought up in their conversation, and now, crying alone, silently as the sound of the two speaking reaches his ears, even though he couldn't make out most of it anymore being drowned out by the noise in his own head.

He really, _really_ just want to leave the rooftop right now.

Despite how much the name that was given to him, and taken away by no one other than Eichi himself leaves a wound, he's sure that tomorrow, he will be smiling at Eichi, talking to him awkwardly like he heard nothing again. But just for tonight, he needs some time to collect his thoughts and pulls himself back together again.


End file.
